Almas gemelas
by Jared Bronte
Summary: Capitulo "Monstruo" de Eclipse desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo convenció Edward a Jacob para que hablará con Bella? ¿Qué le dio a cambio? El destino es una bomba de tiempo y lo peor de todo es que no perdona.


**Almas gemelas**

***TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER***

**Chico(a)s estoy muy agradecido por la aceptación que han tenido mis fics, sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar. Muchas gracias. **

**Les tengo una petición, si ustedes desean unirse a mi página de Fb todos son bien recibidos **

("www")(punto) facebook (punto com)/JaredBronte

Todo lo que podía hacer era torturarme con el recuerdo de los ojos de bella, tan llenos de contrariedad, de una duda aguda, dolorosa. No tenía idea de cuánto le importaba Jacob Black. Yo rompí su corazón una vez y Jacob fue el encargado de recoger los pedazos, de lograr que latiera una vez más, ¿qué tan grande y profunda fue la herida? Y sí… Ya no me podía permitirme herirla de nuevo, por más insignificante que fuera el daño. Décadas pisando la tierra, y anoche no pude controlarme para pensar coherentemente. Miles de recuerdos, de experiencias y no supe cómo lidiar con los celos, con aquella poderosa emoción humana. Esa era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que deseé rebanar a alguien por la mitad sin anhelar su sangre. Todo esto es culpa mía, Victoria, los neófitos, el estúpido lio del triangulo amoroso; ojalá hubiera muerto aquella noche como todos los demás, así no hubiera odiado los brazos de Jacob rodeándola, sus pensamientos nefastos sobre su cuerpo y el de ella e ideado el modo de devolverle el puñetazo al corazón a ese perro. Mi odio no me permitió ver más allá de hacer sufrir a Jacob. Mi enemigo mortal se había convertido en el protegido de mi amada, era imposible dañarlo sin hacer sangrar la línea que unía a mi Bella con él: si Jacob sangraba, Bella sangraba, yo sangraba.

El rastro del perro termina aquí. Olfateé para buscar la ubicación exacta de Jacob, ya que se combinaba con el resto de la manada. De pronto una veloz figura se lanzó como flecha hacía mí. Con un gruñido las enormes fauces del lobo se cerraron muy cerca de mi garganta. Un gruñido rompió la quietud y sus patas presionaban furiosas contra mi torso.

"_Dame un motivo para que no te mate"_, pensó Jacob.

—Vengo a disculparme, —dije sereno.

"_Desde cuando te ha importado, chupasangre" _otro gruñido. _"Vas a morir aquí. Bella no será una de ustedes: te mataré antes de que hinques sus dientes en ella"_

Antes de que su hocico fuera directamente a mí garganta con ese último pensamiento lo mandé volar con un movimiento. Jacob cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, consiguiendo equilibrarse rápidamente. Contrajo los caninos, preparándose para volver a saltar.

—Sí me matas nunca tendrás la oportunidad de ganar limpiamente.

Las orejas del lobo se echaron para atrás curiosas, pero no relajó la postura de ataque: seguía gruñendo, observándome con odio.

—Si me matas Bella te odiará. En cambio si vuelves al juego puede que ganes y yo me iré sin dar pelea si te elige. Tienes mi palabra.

"_Tu palabra me importa un comino. No puedo arriesgar tanto. No me importa si Bella llega a odiarme, pero tú morirás aquí" _

Quizá esta sea la solución, quizá el destino quiso que aquí muriera, en manos de mi enemigo, sin poder mover un dedo; defenderme lastimaría gravemente al amor de mi existencia: un precio muy alto, preferiría pagar con la muerte.

Jacob era listo: mi familia y la manda se encargaría de los neófitos y Victoria dejando a Bella a salvo. Jacob justificaría mi falta después. Bella podría odiarlo al principio, no para siempre: las almas gemelas siempre buscan el camino de regreso la una de la otra, la distancia eterna las torturaría insoportablemente. Algún día lo perdonaría y juntos serían felices, tendrían hijos, envejecerían yo me transformaría en un oscuro recuerdo de sus vidas; estoy seguro que a donde sea que me lleve la muerte seré feliz porque mi amada, mi Bella, tendrá lo que nunca podré darle.

—Antes de que me mates debo confesarte lo mucho que Bella te quiere, lo ignora, sin embargo puedes hacer que entienda. —No hubo cambios en su cuerpo lobuno, seguía siendo un pelambre café encolerizado ante mis ojos.—Bella no tiene idea de donde empiezas tú y termino yo. Puedes hacer que te elija.

Por primera vez los ojos negros de Jacob mostraron duda, y una lejana chispa de esperanza ardió en la medianoche de su mirada.

—Su ignorancia y su preocupación por ti es un arma muy poderosa que puedes usar a tu favor. Jacob, juega bien tus cartas para obtener lo que quieres.

Di media vuelta y corrí de regreso. Le había dado a Jacob una bomba de tiempo, la jugada perfecta del tablero y esperaba que la aprovechara. No se trataba de a quien elegir: se trataba de la felicidad de Bella; si ella quería a un Jacob lo tendría. Es probable que con esa información me deje vivir sólo para observar mi condenación.

Posiblemente el verdadero amor de Bella sea Jacob, y yo sólo soy el obstáculo que las almas gemelas deben sobrepasar para ser felices.


End file.
